Scattered Thoughts
by Sapphire Sterre
Summary: Unfinished ideas with Eugene (Flynn) as the main focus. Some updates will be fleshed out one-shots, unedited notes, or just summaries of story ideas. Many will be angsty, dark, and/or graphic themes. Prolly lots of one-sided and/or abusive shipping. ch. 4 Shattered Dreams Part 2 – Instead of Stalyan who wanted to marry Flynn, it was the younger and childless Baron.
1. Outcast

**Scattered Thoughts** **Summary**: _Unfinished ideas with Eugene (Flynn) as the main focus. Some updates will be fleshed out one-shots, unedited notes, or just summaries of story ideas. Many will be angsty, dark, and/or graphic themes. Prolly lots of one-sided and/or abusive shipping._

**Notes: ****Mostly this is a place to dump random ideas and flashes of inspiration. Lots of angst. Or at least, if I can sit still long enough to brainstorm and then write those angsty ideas, there will be.**

**Maybe someone somewhere will enjoy these scattered thoughts**

* * *

**Ch. 1 Summary: **_There were many things Corona nobility didn't like about him. Though Rapunzel didn't understand the antagonism, Eugene could easily list several reasons why._

**Warnings**: Implied physical abuse

* * *

**Chapter 1: Outcast**

There were many things Corona nobility didn't like about him. Though Rapunzel didn't understand the antagonism, he could easily list several reasons as to why.

One, he was a thief. _Former_ thief, technically. But they weren't big on technicalities. They figured "once a thief, always a thief."

Two, due to his former thief-ness, he was thus a bad influence on the fresh out of the tower princess.

Three, former thief or not, he was not of noble blood. Therefore he did not deserve her. She deserved someone of higher rank. Someone of value. Someone _worthy _of her time.

That…was a point he could not argue with. After all, she was…well, she was _Rapunzel. _Positive, determined, and fair. She cared about anyone and everyone. She brought the best out of the worst of people because she believed everyone deserved a second chance. She was Rapunzel: beautiful on the inside and out. And him? He was just Eugene Fitzherbert. Former thief Flynn Rider and now prince consort to the one day Queen of Corona. Corona nobility were right.

He _didn't_ deserve Rapunzel.

But he didn't dare tell her that. It'd break her heart. And he'd do anything to avoid hurting her. He'd already done it once by accident what with the crown misunderstanding and the Stabbington Brothers. He didn't intend to do it again. So he endured noble and civilian taunts and disparaging comments alike. Whenever the princess and her family were out of earshot or eyeshot, they'd strike with a shove here and a rough grip there. They'd throw harsh words and even harsher truths. To be fair, he deserved it. What was a small beating or two after all that he'd done in his past?

So no. He didn't intend to tell her.

But it was getting harder to hide.

"Eugene." Green eyes were wide with worry and he flinched from the gaze. His girlfriend knelt beside him as he sat in the desk chair of his room. "What happened to your _eye?"_

"Ah," he forced out a laugh and held the ice pack tighter to his face. "You're never gonna believe this, Blondie. See, Lance and I were rough-housing–you know, just wrestling between friends–when he swung a little too hard and I didn't move fast enough." When her expression darkened he hurried to soothe and prevent an even worse situation. Lance didn't know about the beatings either. "I'm okay, really! He didn't mean to, you know that."

The anger softened. "Yeah, okay. Lance wouldn't try to hurt someone. Especially you. Just…be more careful next time. Okay?"

"Yeah," The guilt threatened to choke him. "Yeah, I'll try."

"Well," She sighed and stood, patting his thigh. "Dinner should be ready soon. Are you feeling up to eating with us, or…?"

The bruise on his eye throbbed. _You think you're clever, Rider? The King only pardoned you because it'd upset our poor, naive princess. Once she knows better, you'll be thrown away like the trash you are._

He swallowed. "I'm…not hungry right now. Save me some leftovers?"

Her expression softened and she walked to the door. _By the sun,_ he felt like such a jerk. Or a coward. But he just couldn't bare to face her and her family with the mark on his face. The visible reminder he wasn't accepted by the kingdom as much as the King and Queen wished to believe. And Rapunzel! It'd only hurt her to know the truth. But, s_tars, _did he have to ask for anything? He should just–

"Okay," Rapunzel stood in the doorway. She looked at him with such warm eyes it broke his heart. "Anything for you. I love you, Eugene."

–leave.

He sucked in air through his nose. "I…" his voice hitched and he prayed to the stars above she wouldn't notice. He managed to whisper. "I love you too."

Judging by the way her brows furrowed and the way she leaned away from the door, he hadn't fooled her. Thankfully, Cassandra of all people came to his rescue.

"C'mon Raps," his girlfriend's best friend grasped her arm. "We've been waiting."

Cassandra completely ignored him, as per usual, and he didn't take the chance to make a dumb joke about "ladies" and "in waitings." Which, really, he should have because his lack of insult only seemed to worry Rapunzel further. She pulled against her lady-in-waiting's hold but Eugene waved a hand. He mouthed 'go' and she went.

Now alone in his room, he stood and shuffled to the bed. The ridiculously expensive bed. A canopy with curtains allowed him mild privacy in the massive room. Privacy from _what_, he didn't know. And _how _the see-through curtains could provide that, he didn't know either. He pulled back the curtains to reveal embroidered covers and feather-fluffed pillows. He let himself drop to the squishy mattress and squirmed on the soft surface. It was utterly comfortable. And utterly uncomfortable all at the same time.

_For a guy who wanted an island of my own, _he moaned into the silk covered pillowcase. _I _really _don't belong here._

After tossing and turning for several minutes, he threw off the covers and clambered off the bed. Throwing the icepack to the side, he shrugged on his vest and hurried out the door. He needed to clear his head. He needed air.

He needed to talk to Max.

Why he felt a _horse _was the best option to confide in, he wouldn't know. But he _did _know that damn horse was ridiculously smart. Despite their rocky relationship, Max had helped him at his lowest. Maybe he'd help him again.

So he wove through the palace halls. Narrowly dodged palace guards. And emerged out the back gates to then sneak into the stables where several horses ate hay. Near the back was one Maximus chowing down on a large pile of apples in his stall. The stable hand emerged from the last stall with an empty wheelbarrow. The boy pushed it towards the exit and Eugene ducked into the shadows.

Once the boy was gone, he entered the stable. "Max." He called, voice low. It was almost too dark to see the horses.

The white stallion shot a look in his direction before snorting and continued to eat his dinner.

Eugene hesitated and a bout of hurt flashed. "Man, no one likes me around here, huh?"

Something in his voice must've struck a chord with the jerk because Max actually lifted his head with concern in his eyes. Max neighed.

"I'm fine." He lied instinctively. When Max shot him a raised brow (did horses even have brows? He didn't know), he slumped. "No, I'm not."

Max huffed.

Despite himself, words tumbled out of him. "I think I should leave."

When the horse only stared at him with wide eyes, he drooped further. He leaned against the wall of Max's stall and sank to the ground.

"You don't get it, do you?" He chuckled mirthlessly. "Everyone here hates me."

The stallion neighed, light and fast. Max was laughing. Eugene honestly couldn't tell if the horse hated him too. He tipped his head back to rest against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah. If it weren't for Rapunzel, I'd be gone like you all want me to be." It must've been his tone that stopped the laughter because suddenly Max fell quiet. "So I'll give you what you all want, okay? I'll leave. She'll be better off without me, anyway. She'll find someone worthy. Someone who can give her the world. Not someone like…like me."

The stall slammed open and sent him flying. He tumbled to the ground, face smashing to the dirt floor. The bruise flared with sharp pain and he whined, cupping it as he sat upright.

"What was _that _for?"

Hooves stomped beside his face. He glared up at the scowling face. Max stormed back into his stall and kicked an apple at him. He didn't catch it in time and it smacked against the bruise.

"_Why."_ He groaned. "Now I'll need to ice it again!"

Max neighed, clearly confused. The horse snagged him by the back of his shirt collar with his teeth. Eugene grumbled as he was dragged into the moonlight so the dumb horse could take a good look at him.

Promptly, Max reared back with a wounded sound.

"Relax." He lifted a hand. "This wasn't from the apple."

Max settled and cocked his head. Eugene sighed.

"You remember the noble with _huge _curly hair? Wears bright blue purple coat and pants?" Max neighed. "Right, well…he thought my face was better used for target practice instead of good looks."

Max scowled down at him.

"What? I didn't even do anything!" He huffed. "Last time it was the one with weird wig and killer high heels. That bruise lasted for a _week._ Couldn't even walk without it hurting. Do you know how hard it is not to limp?"

When Max didn't respond, he took the chance to properly look at the horse.

Wide eyes. Jaw dropped. Stance wide. Max was…surprised? Why would he be surprised?

"…you didn't honestly believe my stories about tripping down stairs and getting too rough with a punching bag, right?"

Max coughed.

Eugene sighed and let himself sprawl on the ground. "Point is, I should leave. They're getting bolder. Before they'd never hit anywhere visible. Now, my face?"

And then he had an angry Max in his face.

"Max?" He blinked.

The horse stomped, pointed a hoof at his eye, and stomped again.

"I don't follow."

Max pointed more insistently at his black eye. When he only blinked in response, Max began to tug at his shirt.

"Whoa, wait, what are you–?" He flinched when Max revealed another bruise on his stomach. Realization clicked, "oh."

Max huffed through his nose.

"I should tell them?"

Max released the shirt and neighed.

"I shouldn't. What would Rapunzel think? What would her _parents _think? That I'm too weak to defend myself? That I deserve to be beaten? I mean, I do, but–"

Max cut him off with teeth on the front of his shirt to shake him.

"Oh, _c'mon!"_ He wiggled and kicked but Max lifted his head up high. Now held in the air by his shirt, feet dangling uselessly, he whined as the horse carried him out of the stable, past the startled palace guards, and into the palace itself.

"This is a bad idea." He warned. "They won't believe me. Correction, they won't _want_ to believe me."

The horse ignored him.

* * *

**Notes: **Not too thrilled with this slice of life idea. Mostly just trying to get back into the groove of writing. See what happens, ya know? Who knows, maybe someone somewhere will like reading this so I figured I might as well share it. Just in case.


	2. When the Stars Align

**Ch. 2 Summary: **_I__f Rapunzel was the sun, then he was the moon._

**WARNINGS**: Referenced past injuries.

* * *

**Chapter 2: When the Stars Align**

When Cassandra grabbed the moonstone, it was like Gothel had stabbed his side all over again: a wave of white hot pain washing away any trace of clarity. Amidst the chaos, he acted on instinct. _Protect his family_. Green blurred past him. _Pascal._ He snatched the frog-chameleon from the air and tucked him into his vest. Yellow billowed across his vision. _Rapunzel._

He needed to reach her. He needed to _protect_ her. He fought against the phantom pain pulsing in his abdomen. He hadn't been stabbed–he would've _known _if he had been stabbed–but still his side throbbed as if he was back in that Tower all those months ago. He wasn't hurt. He _knew_ he wasn't hurt. But when he managed to loop an arm around the light of his life and pull her close, dropping into a kneel in the process, the pain doubled.

Amidst the wind whipping their cheeks and the black rocks sprouting around Cassandra's new shoes, he had a stunning realization. _Something's wrong_. Shortly followed by, _something's wrong. What's wrong? _Other than the obvious and everything happening around them; Cassandra's betrayal, the black rocks following her command, Rapunzel's fear, the lack of glowing hair, the black rocks _responding _to Cassandra because _why would they respond to Cassandra she's not the sundrop she's not the sun she's not my sunshine._

He had a brief moment to wonder _sunshine?_ Before Cassandra's hand sharpened into a blade and _okay blade hands are a thing now _she stepped close_. _Despite the pain flaring once more, he shoved Rapunzel behind him and braced an arm to the ground, the other flung to the side.

Cassandra, or _whoever _it was standing in front of him because why would Cassandra betray them? She smirked.

"You can't protect her, Fitzherbert. Just give me your hair, princess, and this'll be easy."

Rapunzel's panicked gasp filtered through the haze clouding his mind. Pascal squeaked and tucked deeper into his vest. Eugene clutched his side and forced himself to stand. He didn't dare take his gaze from the potential threat. _Protect them._

"You want her?" He gritted his teeth. "Nah, you get me."

"Eugene, _no."_ A small palm gripped his elbow. He chanced a quick glance to her terrified expression and his heart threatened to break.

Quietly, he murmured. "Run, Rapunzel."

She stayed. Terrified out of her mind and heart shattered to pieces by the betrayal, but she stayed. _Of course _she stayed. Still, he refocused on Cassandra. Sucked in air through his nose and threw himself forwards.

Cassandra laughed, letting him crash against her. She didn't budge. Despite being bigger than her, his momentum sent him tumbling to the ground. His back smacked against the bridge. He wheezed. Cassandra's eyes glowed blue and she lifted her arm, lifted the _sword _and she _swung_ and his side burned and then–

–and then the world erupted into blue.

Distantly, he heard screaming. He wasn't sure who. Maybe it was him. Hopefully it wasn't Rapunzel but _by the stars above_ did that hurt. After a second of ringing in his ears and clutching his side and just forcing himself to breathe did he realize he was he was falling. Spinning through the air. Everything was still blue. Then black. It was agony trying to breathe but he needed Rapunzel. He needed to protect Rapunzel. _Rapunzel needed him._

The colors dimmed. Something seemed to pool below him (above him? What was up anymore?) and he crashed against the surface. He laid there, winded.

_"Eugene!" _Rapunzel's voice echoed.

"Here!" He forced himself to his hands and knees.

Though his side felt more like a bruise rather than an open wound, he gingerly stood. He chanced a glance at his feet and stiffened.

_What? _Somehow, the black rocks had…formed? Formed beneath his feet. Like when Rapunzel walked above air and the rocks formed a bridge beneath her feet. He struggled to breathe. Had she saved him? He craned his neck upwards just in time to see a falling figure.

He didn't know if it was Rapunzel or Cass, but he reached out. Though there was no way he could reach them. No way he could catch them without jumping himself and possibly dying. But he had to take the risk. _That could be my sunshine._

He jumped.

Blue glowed beneath him and he looked down just long enough to realize rocks were forming beneath his feet and _okay rock powers._ He sprinted down, down, and down until he dived for the figure. They landed in his arms, limp and clearly unconscious. With a dim light flowing above him and almost around his face _but where was that light coming from, anyway?_ He looked down and realized it was Cassandra he held.

_So then where's–?_

Blonde hair dropped near him to reveal Rapunzel swinging towards them. "Eugene!" She stumbled on the landing. He braced for impact but she never crashed into him and he had half a moment to wonder _why _when she backed away. "…Eugene…?"

"Blondie…?" He trailed, hurt beyond words. Why was she running from him? What did he do?

"Is that…really you?" She eyed him up and down. Blue seemed to glow near his eyes and she zeroed on some point above his face.

"Yes…?" _Stars_ he just wanted to hold her. Be reassured that's she's alive and well and unhurt. "Blondie, it's really me."

Pascal took the moment to pop out of his vest and look him over. When the green frog dropped his jaw, his confusion worsened. The blue light seemed to become brighter. He looked at her with hurt eyes.

She softened slightly and remained guarded. "…but your hair's blue."

He blinked. Grabbed a strand of his hair and, sure enough, his hair was blue. He blinked again. _My hair's blue. Why is my hair blue?_

Rapunzel dropped her gaze to his chest and his heart felt like it had fallen to his feet. He tilted his chin. _Please tell me it's not…_ Sure enough, the moonstone rested firmly above his heart.

"Oh no."

How did he not notice? How could he not notice something like an _ancient rock _becoming one with his _body?_ Just…just what was _wrong _with this world? He scrabbled to pry the stone from his chest but it wouldn't budge _why wouldn't it budge?_ After a desperate second fumbling with the damn rock, he realized it wouldn't come out. This was wrong! The stone wasn't supposed to merge with him. Rapunzel was supposed to touch it! And…and how did it move from Cassandra's chest to his own? This was _wrong._

Still…it didn't _feel _wrong. Having the stone embedded in his chest should've hurt, but… But the pain in his abdomen had faded. He felt…okay. Stronger, maybe? Like he was still himself only…magical? Was this how Rapunzel felt when she got her hair back?

"Your hair's yellow." He groaned and buried his face into his hands. "And my hair's blue."

Whatever he said must've gotten through her defenses. A gentle touch pressed against his hunched shoulders and he peeked between his fingers.

"…you're really my Eugene?"

"Yes!" He gasped, a dangerous lump forming in his throat. _Please believe me. _"I just–I don't know what's _happening."_

She softened and he almost cried. She opened her arms and he folded into her hold and they collapsed to the ground. A thrill shot up his spine when he realized the elevated ground was slowly lowering to the ground.

"The Dark King…" he breathed into her shoulder. "My father. He said I was born here. That destroying the moonstone was my destiny. I thought–I thought maybe my destiny was to _rescue _us from the moonstone. Not destroy it. And now…?"

He laughed hysterically.

"Now I _am _the moonstone.

* * *

**Notes: Not super angsty. Mostly inspired by the Archive of Our Own fic _Old Wounds_ written by writer 70FeetofHair (gayspacenerd_inspace). The gist of their story is "What if the Hurt/Moonstone incantation undid the Healing/Sundrop Incantation." Then fiddled with other fandom ideas where Varian is the moonstone. But instead of Varian, it's Eugene! That, and it fits so nicely with Rapunzel being the sundrop. After all, Vigor/Demanitus said "The moon can not be seen without the sun's light." Another idea was "The sundrop was never meant to sing the moonstone incantation." So might wind up playing with that idea at some point. Who knows?**

**Guest from Apr 24th: Would they dare to harm Eugene? Nah, prolly not. But it's fun to think about! Mostly because, I mean, Corona _did _plan to hang him in the movie, so...Yes! Eugene is in fact nobility. I'd like to play with that at some point too. It could either be used for him or easily dismissed. After all, he may be a prince, but a prince to _what? _An empty kingdom? People could say: Flynn can't even be a proper prince! His parents sent him away because he was unworthy. They didn't want him! Blah blah _angst._ And thank yous!**

**Guest from Apr 25th: Write that fanfiction! Then post it so I can read it! (No pressure though) "Coronan Aristocracy," huh? I can see that. Personally, though, I lean more towards "Coronian" just cause it's easier for me to pronounce. The potential for Eugene's ostracism from other aristocracy _would _be awesome to see play out. There's so many potential ways for the tension to show in subtle ways. And then so many ways for that tension to e_xplode _in front of his friends. Ahh, such fun.**

**schwubdiwuppxd: Eugene is such a cool character. There's so much potential for angst, what his his background and the present story. He's my favorite character too, so I'm glad you enjoy reading my story ideas about him. Woo hoo! And yeah, I figured Eugene would retreat to the one 'person' who can't talk and tell everyone about his problem... But Max has his ways! Thank you for your feedback.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it.**

**P.S. The next chapter I post might be one heck of a wild ride. I'll add warnings at the beginning 'n' stuff. But what I've tinkered on for that chappie so far is...evil. Poor Eugene won't get a break from what I have planned! (Hint: it involves implied past non-con. So beware!)**


	3. Shattered Dreams Part 1

**Ch. 3 Summary:** _Instead of Stalyan who wanted to marry Flynn, it was the younger and childless Baron. Flynn had left him at the altar long ago and Baron swore they would one day raise a family. After following the rocks and traveling the world with Rapunzel, Eugene returns to Corona. But, Coronan Nobles want the former "criminal" gone. They rat to the Baron. Eugene suffers._

**WARNINGS**: Implied non-con and non-con touching/kissing. Minor violence.

**GET READY FOR A WILD RIDE!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shattered Dreams Part 1**

"I'll only say this once_._" The nobleman sneered. His curly black hair flounced around his face. Brown eyes stared him down. Faint music played through the door behind the jerk. "Leave Corona and _my_ _princess _or you'll pay the price."

"She's not your _anything!"_ Eugene bristled. _Where were the guards when he needed them? _Weren't they supposed to be watching the ball? "You don't even live here!"

"And that's _exactly_ why I am perfect for her. _I _am the heir to a throne. With her hand, I can unite two kingdoms. Strengthen my trade. Strengthen my forces. She'll be a beautiful face at my side. Can you say the same? No. Because you are nothing more than a _criminal."_

"Rapunzel is not a thing you own." Eugene bared his teeth. "She's a _person_. But you wouldn't understand what that means, huh? Cause you're _scum._"

"Funny coming from you, _Rider."_

"The name is Eugene." He made to shove past the dirtbag and return to the ballroom but the noble snatched his upper arm and yanked. "Hey!"

"It seems you are incredibly s_tupid _so I will dumb it down for you." The man hissed. The jerk shoved his face, curly hair and all, into Eugene's own. "Either you leave my kingdom while you still can, or I will inform the _Baron _of your location."

"Corona is not–" he halted, words registering. "…what?" His voice cracked.

"You two were lovers, were you not? I'm certain he misses you dearly, Rider. Would even pay a fortune for your return."

"Look _Anus," _

"Athurnus."

Eugene wrenched his arm free and shoved the creep away. Panic threatened to choke him. "I never loved him, got it? He was–" _a partner in crime? A means to an end? A nightmare he couldn't escape until he did? _"–none of your business."

He stormed to the door and flung it open. Orchestral music washed over him and almost drowned out the nobleman's words. Almost. But not quite.

"Stay, and the Baron will find you. _And _Rapunzel"

The door slammed shut behind him. Brown eyes flickered around the room. Ladies in elegant gowns or elaborate dresses twirled with men in blinding suits and uniforms across the dancefloor. A mix of crowds lingered near the walls, some by the refreshments picking through the food while others simply spoke with their peers. He pushed his way through the mass in search of pastel pink and brilliant blonde.

His eyes skimmed the rows and rows of heads. Brown, brown, black, white, blonde–not his blonde, brown, black, blonde, blonde, and _blonde. _He softened when he saw Rapunzel. She spoke with a woman in high heels and a massive white wig. When she caught his eye, she offered a smile. She was safe. _He _was safe. _They were safe. _So why did it feel like his world was ending?

He wove past nobles from Corona and other kingdoms alike. Many shot scowls his way but he turned a blind eye. Getting into another scuffle over his right to Rapunzel's heart wasn't on his agenda right now. Yes, he was a former thief. _Criminal. _Whatever. And yes he was an orphan of commoner lineage. Or, well, he was technically a prince, but what did that matter? What mattered was–

"Rapunzel!" He greeted with forced cheer. "Been looking everywhere for you. Have you tried the punch yet? It's delicious! What flavor could it be? I've never tasted anything like it."

The noblewoman looked down her nose at him. How she managed to do that while he was the taller of the two was anyone's guess. Still, the stare was lethal. "Of course you haven't. It's cocunut-water with a hint of strawberry and mango. Imported from my family's finest kitchens and delivered here in our most exquisite of pottery. Pottery that I am certain you are intimately aware of, hmm? Our bone china was one of your best hunts, weren't they, Rider? Or do you call yourself _Fitzherbert _now. Your true name, I'm sure."

Rapunzel watched, mouth agape as the lady studiously cut him down. Word. By Word. He fought to keep his face straight. _So much for avoiding another scuffle._ Still, the previous noble, Arthur-anus or whatever his name was, hovered in his mind.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't like me, blah blah blah. Are we done here?"

Absently, he crossed his arms and tapped his fingers against the silky fabric of his sleeves. Fabric he could never afford without stealing before he met Rapunzel. _Maybe she's better if I do leave… _He shook his head. _Not the time._ _She loves me_.

The woman huffed. "Insolent cretin. What you did to fool Corona Royalty, I'll never know. How could a princess love a low life unless she was tricked? One day your karma will come. Just you wait!" She spun on her heel and merged into the crowd.

Warmth heated his cheeks. _Rapunzel loves me all on her own. _It didn't take a genius to know he was flushed with anger. _I earned my place by her side. _Eugene tightened his jaw and flexed his muscles. _She loves me for me. _Maybe he could pale his face and hide the red before Raps could notice the woman's words had smashed through his internal walls.

A soft touch pressed against his upper arm and he flinched hard enough to jerk away from the gentle warmth and retreat a step. It took him a beat to realize it was Rapunzel. And he'd effectively spurned her touch. He winced. Suddenly he couldn't bear to meet her gaze.

"Eugene," she started to speak but he slid his focus to the side and caught sight of large curly hair and a pinched face shifting between the crowds. _Arth-anus._

Shoulders hunched and he averted his gaze. She continued to talk but he was deaf to the words. He side-stepped into a mingling crowd, out of her sight, and deftly wove around the nobles and vanished through a door. All the while, he struggled to breathe and keep his face even.

He was Eugene Fitzherbert. Rapunzel loved him. _Nothing_ could change that. He just…needed some time to think.

And so he found himself on the balcony adjacent to his room. Perched on the railing, he surveyed the moonlit rooftops of Corona. Nighttime. Usually the smartest time to enact a crime. People couldn't catch what they couldn't see, but… But he'd always been fond of the sun. The way the day brought life to empty streets by inviting people to emerge from their homes. How the sun brought warmth on cold days. Sleeping under the sun was one of the happiest feelings he could remember after leaving the orphanage. Tucked in a treetop with the sun filtering through the trees? One of the best feelings in the world. The sun was a treasure no one could steal.

Until he met Rapunzel.

Suddenly she _was _the sun. Vibrant and warm. She could brighten anyone's day with her boundless optimism. She could see the best in the worst situation. She was Rapunzel: the Lost Princess and the best thing to ever happen to him. No, she was more than that. She was _Rapunzel_. What else could he say? That's all she ever needed to be.

He kicked his feet lightly against the marble railing and adjusted his grip on the round surface. She was Rapunzel and she deserved the world. Sometimes he thought he could give her that. That he could _be _her world. Was that selfish of him to want? Was that a crime? He loved her. _Stars _did he love her. But…

But was she in danger if he stayed?

Arthurnus sounded serious. Though contacting the Baron was a difficult feat, it wasn't impossible. Especially if that creep revealed he knew where Eugene and Rapunzel lived. The Baron was an awful young man. Though he and Eugene were the same age, the Baron had managed to acquire wealth through manipulating others into stealing _for _him. He was a kingpin with a wide range of resources.

Whatever that man wanted, he _got._

And last he checked, Baron wanted _him._

It was pure luck that he managed to escape the Baron's clutches on their wedding day years ago. Long ago he had worked for the Baron. Had risen in the ranks until they were a dynamic pair: Baron would plan the heists and Flynn would fulfill them. Somehow, Eugene had fallen for the confident and powerful guy. But the more he learned of the Baron's true self, the more he fell out of love. He had realized that marrying the man could very well mark the end of his freedom. So he ran.

The man had sworn he would one day find Eugene. Would force him to fulfill their wedding and raise a family with him. Though _how _they would have kids, Eugene didn't know. Maybe adoption? It wasn't as they could just magic a baby into existence, but still. The thought of being by that awful jerk's side again after so long made him want to run and hide. Or vomit. One of the two.

"Stars," he forced himself to inhale. "Breathe, Eugene."

He'd be _fine. _People bustled unseen in the castle walls. Lights flicked off in various houses lining the streets. The moon floated still in the air. Life would move on.

But what if it moved on…_without _him?

What if that noble ratted him out? What if Baron found him? What if Baron hurt Rapunzel? What if, what if, what if…? His breath hitched.

"That's not breathing." He hissed. "_C'mon_."

"Eugene?"

He yelped and his weight pitched forwards. Rapunzel shrieked behind him but as he tumbled through the air, he hooked his foot between the rails and the momentum slammed his back against the wall. He groaned but didn't fall from the precarious position.

He wheezed. "Little help, Blondie?"

Ropes of hair swung over the railing and he grasped the strands. Testing the grip with a firm tug, he unhooked his foot and let himself flip upright with the hair secured in his hand. He clambered up the rope and back onto the balcony where one Rapunzel stood with a frantic expression.

"I'm okay." He reassured as she hurried to check him over. "Just…wasn't expecting you, that's all."

Once assured he was unharmed, she settled on her heels. "What was that back there?"

"The fall? Oh, well I was lost in thought, you see, and–"

She frowned at him.

"…Blondie," he sighed. _"Rapunzel._ She was right, you know."

"You didn't fool us!" She protested. "You've changed."

"Yes, but what I've done _hasn't. _I stole from her kingdom before. Her _home_. She has a point: I'm a criminal."

_"Was_, Eugene. We've been so far outside of Corona. We've done amazing things! We saved Angry and Red, we turned into birds, we saved Vardaros from the Baron's control–"

When he flinched violently, she stopped, brows furrowed.

"G-Good thing the Baron never knew it was us, right? Cause…cause that'd be bad, right? Vengeance and stuff? Good thing he sent that thing instead of coming himself, right? Ha, ha…"

Rapunzel stared him down. He forced himself to channel his inner Flynn Rider and not hate himself all at the same time.

"What? I've worked with him before! Baron's a scary guy."

Her expression cleared and he tried not to hate himself even more. He failed.

"Just, Rapunzel," he sighed and sagged against the railing. "I can't change the bad things I've done. Lie, cheat, and steal? Yeah, I did those things. Save a city or two from criminals? Yeah, I did that too. Learn I'm apparently some long lost Prince and fight Cass–" he stopped before forcing himself to continue. "Fight Cassandra and lose only for her to vanish to who knows where? Yeah, I did that too."

Rapunzel quieted as she looked away. "It's not your fault."

"I died. Again."

"The moonstone saved you."

"Which I still don't understand, mind you. Just how many times can one person die before coming back to life? But that's not the point. We returned to Corona because of me. We never solved your destiny."

"We…don't have to. You're safe. That's all that matters to me, Eugene."

"Rapunzel…" He softened and pushed himself off the railing. "Alright, you win. That lady was a jerk. What do you say to some ice cream and a birds eye view of the ball?"

"Chandelier?"

"Chandelier."

He'd worry about Baron tomorrow. Right now, he had a princess in need of a good pick-me-up.

* * *

The next day rolled around and Eugene found himself pacing the palace halls. The Royal Guards he happened to pass would shoot nasty looks and. Honestly? He couldn't blame them. He blamed himself for Cassandra's disappearance, too. And the Captain…? _Stars_ did that man must hate him. Their caravan had returned to Corona without his daughter.

Eugene brushed frantic hands through messy hair. The king was none too pleased to learn one of the valuable members of his court, his daughter's lady-in-waiting, had betrayed them. Corona nobles alike gossiped that it seemed every person "Flynn Rider" interacted with would turn criminal. First Varian, a child who adored his fake persona and ultimately kidnapped the Queen? Then, Cassandra, a loyal daughter to the Captain of the Guard, turned traitor? Things weren't looking too hot ever since they returned early empty-handed from their adventure outside Corona.

"Urghh." Palms dragged down his face. Even worse, he had woken that day to a stuffed nose and a sore throat. Guilt always did terrible things to his poor soul. It was easier when he was too busy running to even have time to feel it, let alone think about it. He sneezed. "Just great."

He glared at the ground and continued to wander the halls when he bumped into someone's back. He blinked, readying an apology, when he noticed wild curly hair.

"The ball ended _yesterday." _He blurted. "Why are you still here?"

Arthurnus pivoted to stare him down imperviously. Eugene met the glare with one of his own impervious stares. Hopefully the look wasn't ruined by red-rimmed eyes. Again, colds did terrible things.

"If you must know, scum." The man spat. "I am here to ask the princess for her hand in marriage."

Eugene blinked. And blinked again. "You're joking right? She has a boyfriend. Namely, me."

"No." Lips crept into an eerie smile. "She doesn't."

"Wha–?"

Arthurnus abruptly punched him in the stomach and, as he doubled-over to wheeze, the man grabbed him by the arms and threw him atop the man. They tumbled to the ground, Eugene on top. "Guards! Help! It's-it's Flynn Rider!"

Eugene struggled to suck in air and scoot off the man but Arthurnus grabbed his wrists and forced them to his neck. Eugene stared, incredulous, as the creep pretended to be choked. It took him half a second to realize how that would look: Eugene, former criminal Flynn Rider, on top of a noble with hands to his _neck_, before metal clanked and guards curved around the corner.

"Let me go!" He yanked against the hold and looked to the guards but the faces were unfamiliar. Did the Captain hire new ones? "This isn't what it–"

"Save it, Rider." One of the guards grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar while the other cuffed his wrists behind his back. "Once a thief, always a thief."

He wriggled against the two-man hold. Arthurnus had the gall to smirk. "Thank you so much, _guards."_ Something nagged in the back of his head. Arthurnus almost sounded sarcastic. As if the guards were not actually–

"Please, take him far away where he won't have the chance to hurt the princess, won't you?"

"Of course, sir." Movement jostled him as he was led down the hall towards the back of the palace. He strained against the hold. "Thank you for informing us."

"I'll be sure to let the royal family know the thief is gone." Arthurnus sauntered in front of them, holding a vial with a purple liquid. "Just one last thing before you go."

"What–what is that?" Eugene struggled as the creep brought the vial to his lips. He gritted his teeth and kept his mouth shut but one of the guards pinched his nose and he couldn't breathe.

Arthurnus _grinned. _"Say hello to the Baron for me, won't you?"

Eugene couldn't help it: he gasped. With his mouth open, the jerk took the chance. Vile tasting liquid poured down his throat and he coughed, desperate to get whatever the heck that was _out _of his system. But spots dotted across his vision and his balance wavered and–

–he fell into oblivion.

* * *

His head _ached_. He groaned and shifted. Silky fabric shifted with him and he blearily cracked open his eyes. Rich red covers. Yellow painted walls. Wooden door with a swan shaped doorknob. A wooden armoire with marble knobs, also shaped like swans, sat beside a mahogany desk. Red velvet curtains decorated the window. He froze.

_Swan_ doorknobs?

"No, no, no." He scrambled beneath the covers, temples pulsing, and ran for the window. Briefly, he realized he was wearing loose clothing. _Silk pajamas. _Beyond the glass was an immaculate garden of herbs and flowers alike with swan statues and shrubs framing the edges of the garden beds. His heart hammered. _"No no no no."_

He fumbled for a lock only to realize the metal keeping the square shapes of glass in place were fused together. There was no lock. He threw himself at the door and tried the knob. _Locked_. Blood roared in his ears and his throat burned. Tears threatened to prick his eyes and he tilted his head back as if that could keep them from overflowing.

"No." His lungs seized with a cough. "No, please, _no."_

The muted sound of something clanking had him retreating from the door. He side-stepped out of view, half-hoping to sprint out the room the first chance he got, but his throat continued to scratch and he couldn't stop coughing. Snot dripped from his nose.

The door opened. A metal chain caught the door from opening too far inwards. Between the crack stood a navy blue suit and a royal blue striped undershirt. His gaze travelled upwards. Up and up past the ruby studded scarf to the long blond hair. Beyond the broad throat, thick blond beard and mustache, were the blue eyes of…

"Baron."

"Flynn."

Eugene staggered back as Baron unlatched the chain and pushed his way inside. A stranger stepped into view behind the man to shut the door and he stared. Not a stranger. _That's one of the new royal– _Realization clicked. _Not a royal guard at all. One of Baron's…_

A muffled click signaled they'd been locked inside. Baron smirked and the mustache curved with the movement. Eugene's skin prickled. He swallowed and averted his gaze.

Despite being the same age, the man was _massive._ Freakishly tall and wide. The man had filled out even more than the last time they saw each other. Where he once considered the man like a giant teddy bear, now it felt as if the guy was a hulking beast ready to tear him apart.

"I've always been right." The gravely voice, once like the soft sound of crunching gravel as he snuck across cobblestone roads, now grated his ears.

"Congratulations." Inwardly, he cursed as his voice wavered. "You found me. Well done. Great job. Would you like a medal? No? Well I'll just be on my way, then, and–"

"Rider."

Eugene froze. He squeaked as the man towered over him. A brawny hand reached for him and he made to move but his movements were sluggish and his legs like jello. The heavy weight landed on his shoulder and threatened to knock him down. Another limb coiled around his back and tightened around the front of his waist. Like a snake squeezing its captured prey. _Oh stars, he'll swallow me whole_.

"N-no need to be so friendly, stranger." He tried for a shaky laugh as he pulled against the hold. A dizzy spell washed over him and he ended up leaning into the support.

"We are hardly strangers, Rider."

"Eugene." His big mouth moved without his permission.

"What?"

"My name is Eugene."

Baron snorted. "Not anymore it's not." The hand on his shoulder shifted to his forehead. The man scowled. "Feels like a fever."

Despite the knowledge he'd be confined to a bed due to it, the fever was like a form of protection against the creep. Baron wouldn't touch him while he was sick or risk getting sick _himself_. Maybe that could buy Rapunzel enough time to save him? Or at least, if she knew where he was. Did she know where he was? Stars, he hoped so.

"You-you know what a fever needs? A doctor! Ha ha, I heard Corona has the _best _doctors so–" his vision swam as Baron roughly shook him. "No? Okay, ha ha, well then what about–"

"Know this," Baron growled and he quieted. "I will make good on my word and so shall you. We will be wed. We will raise a child. And _you_ will _never _leave this castle. Understand?"

Eugene lowered his head, subdued.

"Do you _understand_?"

"Yeah," he muttered and submitted to the snake's hold. He couldn't see straight anyway. "Yeah, I do."

In the end, Baron hefted him into broad arms and carried him back into bed. Eugene couldn't bring himself to struggle in the hold and let the man tuck him beneath the sheets. Absently, he wiped his nose on the silk sleeve, childishly delighting in the expression of disgust from his captor, and felt his eyes droop.

"Back where you belong, pet." Baron murmured and wiped Eugene's face with a handkerchief. "Our home."

He wanted to protest: to say something, anything. Maybe about how he wasn't a pet. Maybe how it wasn't their home. Wasn't his home. Wasn't where he belonged at all. But all he could manage was a brief scowl before slipping into darkness once more.

The next few days blurred. Baron came and went, checking on him periodically. Servants bustled in and out to tend to his needs. At minimum one guard was stationed in the room. _Ha!_ As if his sorry self could escape. Not now, at least. Not with the fever. And not with his body feeling like a pile of melted putty.

By the time his illness faded enough for him to think clearly and no word about a rescue attempt had found its way to him, he started to worry. Had Rapunzel forgotten about him? Did she not want him anymore? Or had that noble, Arthurnus, fooled her into thinking who knows what? That he abandoned her or was killed? Where was Rapunzel?

"Funny," he mused as he studied the blank paper and quill atop the desk. "Now _I'm _the one locked in a tower. Guess I need a frying pan then, huh?"

The guard said nothing. They never did. Apparently strict orders from the Baron. If it was a tactic to break him, or force him to crave the man's company, then he feared it just might work. He never did do well with being alone. To resort to talking to himself, like King Edmund who claimed to be his father, was not a fun realization. Hopefully one of the kinder servants would appear. At least _they _tended to be more open to conversation.

"You don't suppose good ole Baron would let me write a letter, would he? Nah, you're right. He'd let me _write _one. But not _send _one. Key difference. Hey! Speaking of difference, _you _could send a letter _for _me. That's not against the rules, is it? Nah, of course not! So how 'bout it buddy ole pal ole chum?" He offered a charming grin. "Do me a favor?"

The guard didn't respond. He groaned and flopped dramatically in the desk chair. "Oh, _c'mon!"_ His eyes slid from the ceiling to the silk skirt he'd been forced to wear. His face scrunched. _Demeaning, really._ He knew Baron had a fancy for men in dresses but, _really_? If he was supposed to become that man's _husband _then Baron could at least offer him the dignity of pants. As it was, all he had in the armoire was frilly dresses, skirts, and girly shirts.

"Ugh," his fingers absently fidgeted with a loose strand of embroidery on the skirt. Maybe if he picked long enough, he'd be able to ruin the embroidered symbol. _Damn swan. Damn Baron. Damn everything._

Metal jingled. Eugene's fingers continued to fidget as the guard stepped aside to allow another guard to enter. _Shift change._ He perked when a servant dressed in a faded blue blouse and a gray apron followed after. The elder shuffled her way towards him with a tray of food in hand. The previous guard left while the new one stationed himself by the door.

"Jane!" He chirped and launched to his feet. He swept to her side and swiped the tray. "How's the kiddos?"

The elder batted his forearm with presumed annoyance but her gray eyes crinkled at the edges. "Little Mary gets better at reading every day. She reads to the others, I'll have you know."

"Yeah?" He placed the tray to the desk and pulled out the desk chair. "What's the latest story?"

Jane shot him a wry look but accepted the offered chair. "You'll never guess, m'lord."

"None of that, now." He grabbed the cushioned ottoman from beneath the desk. "Just Eugene, please."

He sat on the ottoman while she shook her head, thin gray hair falling slightly out of the messy bun atop her head. "Can't do that, 'm 'fraid. Remember to eat, m'lord."

Eugene pouted but relented. What Baron ordered, his subjects followed. Still, he didn't touch the food. "So. The story?"

"Tales of Flynnigan Rider." She cracked a smile. "Specifically the newer ones."

"There's more?"

"Sure is, m'lord. The little ones are writing the next novel."

He laughed. "No way."

"Young William is the leader of the bunch. Says the last book wasn't 'up-to-date' with the latest Flynn adventures. They'd like to do the thief justice but they seem to be struggling with ideas." She pulled parchment and a bottle of ink from her apron. "Perhaps someone could give them inspiration?"

His expression softened as he took the paper. Scribbled in large and messy handwriting with spelling errors everywhere, was a list of questions. _After Mister Flynn saves the princess from the evil dragon, should they run away together or return to their new kingdom? _Brown eyes skimmed the words. _What should Flynn's real name be? Something silly! You know, to show he's a good guy on the inside. _His heart melted the more he read. _Such good kids. If only Baron hadn't found them…_

"Perhaps this will keep you busy for awhile, m'lord?" Her smile shifted into a sad frown. "But that is not the only reason I am here."

He refocused on the elder with a puzzled stare.

"Lord Baron has…" Jane placed a hand to her heart. "The sorcerer arrived."

His heart leapt into his throat and he croaked. "…what? But–but it's not really possible, is it? Two guys can't actually…"

Her expression answered him. "She needs a lock of hair and vial of blood. With these and a few other ingredients, she will be able to create life."

Eugene swallowed. Hard. "So. She'll just. Magic a baby into existence? From a cauldron?"

Jane brushed a gnarled hand through her faded hair. Her gaze caught sight of the frayed embroidery on his skirt. She clicked her tongue as if that could dispel the tension. "I'll need to fix that, m'lord."

He combed fingers through his own hair and glanced at the skirt "Yeah. Sorry. Just–now? Does he want it all now?" When she nodded with a grave expression, he tried to keep his own straight. "Okay, yeah, okay. It won't actually work, right? Yeah, no, it _can't _work. Cause. Magic. She's not the sundrop so she can't just magically make a baby, right? Yeah, right."

As he rambled, Jane directed him to turn while she pulled scissors from another pocket in her apron. She snipped the edges of his hair, evening them out while collecting the strands, and tucked them into a bag. Then, as he continued to chatter in a panicked rush, the elder revealed a vial and gently pried his wrist from his hair. Forcing his arm to unfold, she pricked the vein with the scissors near the inside of his elbow. He yelped as blood oozed down his skin.

_"Why_ would you–"

She shushed and kept him in place as the blood dripped into the small vial. When it was full, she corked the bottle, cleaned the wound and wrapped it with a clean cloth. He watched her work, mute, until she stood and gestured for him to stand. Eugene followed the elder blindly along, still stuck in his own head, when the guard grasped him by the shoulder and shook him out of his thoughts.

"Wha–where–?"

He stammered as Jane opened the door and cleared her throat. The guard on the other side of the crack unlatched the chain and let the door swing open. He had half a second to realize the door was open and he was walking _out _of the room but then the other guard flanked his side and he was pinned between two bigger men with swords and armor. He gulped. Jane shot him a sympathetic look before turning and leading the group through winding castle halls.

"Is it too late to take a rain check?" He squeaked as the guards jostled him.

"Shut it."

"Okay, but have you considered–" The grip tightened on his shoulder. He winced. "Point taken."

They continued to weave down hallway after hallway. It was almost dizzying how maze-like the castle layout was but eventually they made their way to the throne room. He tried to keep his expression steady as guards heaved open grand doors to reveal arching ceilings, elaborate chandeliers, marble railings and royal red rugs lining the stairs leading to the throne itself. There, sitting on the throne, was Baron himself with a foreign woman standing beside him and a cauldron. His heart hammered as Baron gestured a 'come-hither' motion. The guards marched him up the stairs and to the man's front while Jane handed the bag of hair and vial of blood to the sorcerer. The woman studied the items.

"Unhand him," Baron commanded. He was released. "Come here, Rider."

Eugene averted his gaze and stayed right where he was. Fabric rustled before a shove sent him toppling into the man's lap. The skirt bunched up his thigh and he struggled to right it as his cheeks burned. Had he flashed anyone by accident? Broad arms snaked around him and he wriggled but he'd been successfully pinned in place. Still, he squirmed.

"Witch," Baron called and tightened his grip. "It's time."

The woman shot Baron a glare but dumped the vial of blood into the cauldron. Jane offered Eugene a sad look before she vanished through a servant's corridor. The guards retreated down the steps and stood at the foot of the railings. The sorcerer plucked brown hair from a small bag and Eugene sucked in air. The grip was too tight. Suffocating him as he watched.

The woman began to chant in an unrecognizable language as she tossed the locks of hair into the cauldron. Green liquid began to bubble as she added more ingredients. He spotted blond hair and another vial of blood being thrown into the mix before smoke billowed upwards. Eugene tugged against the hold. Green tinted air smelling of lavender and incense wafted throughout the room. His heart threatened to choke him as the chanting grew louder and the temperature dropped.

Incomprehensible words rolled together, blurring into a haunting melody. The smoke darkened into a black haze and his eyes pricked with tears as the smell _burned_. Despite the softness of the lavender, there was a hint of something sour. Like…like the harshness of an onion or the spice of thyme. He couldn't be sure. But just as quickly as the darkness had blotted out all sense of sight, the smoke was sucked back into the cauldron.

Eugene blinked against the spots in his vision. _That was ominous. Did it work?_

A bundle of freezing pressed into his arms. He gasped as the coldness seeped through his thin shirt and instinctively wanted to drop the ice but then the ice _moved._ He halted, spots clearing, and gaped.

A baby lay swaddled in his arms, long lashes closed as they slept. A _baby _lay in his arms, sucking a thumb. _A baby._

"Oh my–" his head lightened and he swayed backwards into the warmth holding him in place. "That's a baby."

"Our baby." Gravel whispered by his ear.

Closed eyes blinked open to reveal brilliant brown. _My eyes. _Faintly, he realized he wasn't breathing. The baby shifted and cooed. A little arm freed itself of the dark green fabric and reached for him. The top of the fabric fell away from the baby's head and his heart stopped.

_Blonde._

The baby had a full head of blonde hair and, as the little icebox wriggled to get closer to him and his warmth, he realized they were a baby girl.

_Rapunzel._

His heart leapt into his throat. He stared blankly at the child and moved on instinct. He brought the baby girl close to his chest and cradled her close and tucked her small, delicate head beneath his chin. He tried not to sob. _She's like a little sun_._ A little Rapunzel_. It was then, with frightening clarity, he realized he would die to protect this child. This fragile, beautiful child who reminded him of the sun itself.

Warmth curled tighter around his midsection and he remembered just where he was and who he was with. He gasped as lips curved against his ear and murmured.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Eugene choked on a sob.

"Why don't we call her Robin, love? After Robin Hood."

"She won't be a thief." He weakly protested into the child's hair. Tears escaped his eyes. "But… 'Robby.' Yeah, I can work with that."

"Good." Baron shifted. "Witch, you are dismissed. The gold will be waiting by the fallen tree, as promised.

Eugene lifted his head to see the woman cast an eerie look his way before she swept past the guards and out of the throne room. Baron wrangled him into broad arms and, with the fragile baby in his arms, Eugene let him. He curled around the precious treasure in his hold as Baron stood and carried him back to his prison.

Baron brought him inside the room and gently placed him atop the bed. Eugene shot a panicked look his way.

"W-wait, you're gonna–? Not _now–_wait–" He fumbled for words as the larger man towered over him. The blond mustache and beard scratched his cheeks as Baron pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Not now." Baron soothed and kissed him. "But tonight. After we wed."

"That doesn't make it any better." He pulled away and blinked fast, curling around the child in his arms. "I don't want–"

"Doesn't matter, pet." Baron straightened. "After tonight, you will be moved into my room. A nursery has already been built. You will find it useful, considering."

When the large man reached for the small child, Eugene bared his teeth and scuttled backwards. "Don't touch her!"

Baron glared. "She is mine as well, Flynn."

"You'll just hurt her!" He yelped when Baron snatched his ankle and dragged him across the covers. "Hey!" He tried to kick the other.

The baby burst into wailing. The two adults froze. They looked to each other before looking to the baby. She blinked tear-filled eyes at them before the crying faded and she gurgled, little arms rising. Eugene tried not to flinch when he realized she was reaching for Baron. _Her…other father._

Baron softened and gently freed Robby from his stiff hold. A brief flash of nostalgia washed over Eugene. Baron was…he knew the guy could be gentle. Could be soft and kind. But he hadn't seen that side of him in so long. And now? Forcing him into an unwanted marriage but visibly caring of the baby? _His baby. Their baby? He didn't know. He didn't know anything anymore._

The large man cooed to the baby and offered a finger. The little girl giggled and held on before she yawned and brown drooped. With the baby safely asleep, Baron grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the pillows.

"Rest." The man commanded and returned the baby to him. "You will need it."

Baron tugged the covers from beneath him and tossed the blankets over him. Eugene watched, wary, as the man tucked him and the baby into bed. Once satisfied they were completely covered, Baron pulled away and studied them for a moment. An odd look adorned his face. Half soft and half…unnerving.

"Safe and sound," Baron grumbled, voice low, "right where you belong."

Eugene pursed his lips. "…and if I don't feel safe here?"

"You will adapt. Our daughter depends on it."

Dread pooled in his stomach. _He's not wrong. _Baron pivoted and walked toward the only way out. Fear rushed through his veins as a horrifying realization became alarmingly clear. He was trapped. One person now controlled his life. And that person would never let him free. There was no rescue. There was no more sun again. No chance to feel the wind in his hair. To sleep under the stars with the love of his life cuddled in his arms. He was just a trophy, doomed to sit atop a pretty pedestal.

All he had left was a small bundle of hope. A living, breathing bundle of light who needed him to survive. If he died, who would care for the little sun?

Locks clicked and Baron called. "See you tonight, love."

The door shut.

Hours must've passed. While the baby slept, Eugene watched the window as sunlight crept across the room. By the time the sun had fallen, servants bustled into the room to prepare him for the ceremony. They plucked Robby from his fretful hold and ushered him to the bathroom. There, they washed, dried, and dressed him in a regal white gown. Golden jewelry decorated his wrists, ankles, and neck. He was all dolled up: a gorgeous sight complete with a veil. It was awful and embarrassing and all he could think about was whether or not his new daughter was okay. Was she safe? Did the servants hurt her? Where was she?

The servants blended into guards as they guided him to the back of a ballroom. Seats lined the yellow painted room. Thugs and civilians alike sat in the crowd, all faced away from him. A red rug led the way to the front of the room and, on that rug, bounced young children. An orchestra played an energetic tune as the children tossed petals from their wicker baskets.

At the end of the room stood Baron. He wore different hues of deep burgundy in a three piece suit, complete with a golden sash across his chest. Baron turned and Eugene stopped breathing. The music shifted to a slower melody and the audience followed Baron's gaze.

Gasps arose from the crowd. _Fight or flight._ Instead, he froze. _Nowhere to go. _He stared past the sea of endless faces, past the children scurrying to their seats, and past the man who demanded his hand in marriage. The living nightmare threatened to consume him. Blood thundered in his ears. _No escape._ He shifted, veil moving with him, and beyond the fabric revealed guards stationed by the walls and exits. _No way out._

Eugene forced himself to face ahead. Every step sent a tremor through his body as he approached the death sentence. Or would it be a life sentence? He was doomed either way.

He didn't know how he did it, but he found himself standing profile to the Baron. In a blur, the Baron spoke. Something about loyalty and years of waiting. Or was it about continuing the Baron name? He didn't know. _Didn't care_. A ring slipped onto his finger and he was pulled into a kiss.

The audience burst into cheers.

He burst into tears.

* * *

**Notes: Wild ride, amiright?**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to review if you'd like.**


	4. Shattered Dreams Part 2

**Ch. 4 Summary:** _Instead of Stalyan who wanted to marry Flynn, it was the younger and childless Baron. Flynn had left him at the altar long ago and Baron swore they would one day raise a family. After following the rocks and traveling the world with Rapunzel, Eugene returns to Corona. But, Coronan Nobles want the former "criminal" gone. They rat to the Baron. Eugene suffers._

**WARNINGS**: Minor physical abuse, minor violence, and referenced non-con.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shattered Dreams Part 2**

Days blended into weeks and weeks into months. Years worth of seasons changed outside Eugene's window and his daughter quickly learned how wow them all. Despite Baron's ever oppressive presence, Robby loved them both unconditionally. It was horrifying, really, that his sweet daughter couldn't understand Baron was a horrible man. But then again, Baron was incredibly generous with their five-almost-six year old.

Anything little Robby wanted, she _got. _Baron made sure of that. A pony painted with a vibrant yellow sun on its flank? Anthony bred a mild-mannered horse and Courtney did the art. A playground and gazebo installed outside the castle's largest tree so she could play outside? Brandon built monkey bars, Darren the swing-set, and Ethel furnished the tree house. A pet swan? _Ugh_. Cameron and Earl dug up a pond and lined it with shrubs as a fenced in swan pool party.

The only time Baron refused their girl was when it came to…well, _him._

"Robby, dear," Baron knelt on the rug and patted her head. His voice reverberated throughout the throne room. Guards stationed throughout the room straightened at the sound. "Daddy isn't allowed outside, you know that."

Their five-almost-six year old stomped her foot. "Why _not?"_

"It's the rule."

"But _why?" _

Eugene shifted behind her and gently pressed a palm to her shoulder. He long since learned not to flinch at the perpetual cold seeping through her clothes. "You and Papa can watch the lanterns, sweetheart. You don't need me there."

"But I _want_ you there, Daddy!" Robby crossed her arms. "It's not fair."

He shrugged helplessly. _Let Baron take this one_. "I'll ask for lunch, okay?" He kissed her temple before ruffling her hair. She giggled. "I'll be back."

Without glancing at his husband, he turned to leave. Metal clacked as a guard, Esmond if he remembered right, peeled away from the wall to follow him. Baron hummed a light tune.

Eugene stifled a scowl and complied. He hurried to Baron's side, knelt, and would've ran off with just a quick peck to the lips but the man snapped him into a hug and pulled him into a deeper kiss.

When Baron let them part, he murmured. "I love you."

Habit moved his mouth. "I love you more."

"I love you _most_."

An icebox tackled his back and bodily climbed around him. He couldn't stop the exasperated laugh as one little Robby shoved her way into the hug and cuddled close in their shared warmth. Baron tightened his hold, pulling the two of them flush against his broad chest.

Robby peered up at them. "Daddy and Papa, I love you."

The tension smoothed as Eugene offered a warm smile. "Love you too, little blondie. Now, how 'bout that lunch, huh?"

He looked to Baron, silently asking permission. When the grip around his waist didn't relent, he sighed and forced himself to lean into the man. Appeased, his husband stood and kept a firm hold on his waist while the other reached for Robby's waiting hand. While Baron pushed him forwards, she bounced beside them.

"I'll be six next week!" She chirped. "I want so many things!"

Baron shot a pointed look to some of the guards. Esmond and Darren dipped their heads and shadowed them. Mainly him. Because apparently even after six whole years he _still _couldn't be trusted alone. _Well they're not wrong…_

Robby continued to chatter until Baron interrupted. "What would you like for lunch, dear?"

"Chicken!" She bounced. "Mashed potatoes and gravy. Oh oh! And that stuff that was in a chicken too!"

"Stuffing?" Eugene quirked a brow. "And it was a turkey, not a chicken."

"I want both!"

Baron laughed. "Very well. I'm certain the kitchen is _already working_ on lunch."

A servant bowed her head and scurried away, presumably to inform the castle chefs. Eugene let himself be pushed from the throne room to the dining hall. Baron set the two of them down before taking his own place at the head of the table. Promptly, a servant bustled into the room with a covered plate.

"Appetizer." She murmured and presented a bowl of salad. Once she placed the tray atop the table, she rushed away while another servant appeared with another appetizer, calamari it seemed to be.

Robby led the conversation from anything to everything: what she was reading for fun, what she wanted for her birthday, the latest updates to her studies. Eugene pitched in from time to time, if only to keep the mood light and moving. It wasn't after they finished lunch did the conversation circle back to a sour taste.

"….and I _really _wanna go to the lantern kingdom with you _and _Daddy! It'll be so much fun! I've never been there before and Daddy says a pretty princess lives there! Did you know those two used to go on adventures together? She saved his life! He says he loves her and her name's Princess Rap–"

Glass shattered. "_Enough_."

The world ground to a halt. Servants and guards alike stiffened. Eugene didn't dare to breathe as Baron rose from his chair. Robby stared at her Papa, slack-jawed.

"Do not_ ever _speak of that vile wretch, understand?"

"P–Papa…?"

"Do you understand, _Robin_?"

Eugene lurched to diffuse the situation. "She didn't mean anything by it, Bar–"

Steel blue threatened to cut him down. He froze, scared senseless, but one glance at their daughter gave him steel of his own.

"Can we talk? Alone, love."

"Anything you have to say can be said here."

He faltered. _Well that didn't work_. "I just thought… Those are just stories, Baron. Nothing to worry about."

The man's nostrils flared as his chest heaved. "I've changed my mind. Jane!" He barked. "Take our daughter elsewhere. I need to have a private chat with my husband."

Eugene paled as the world resumed its motion. Servants swarmed to clear the table. Guards shifted uncomfortably. The elder shuffled her way over and quickly ushered a shell-shocked Robby out of the room. The chair screeched against tile as Baron pushed it backwards.

"You told _stories_ about her?"

Despite the fear, Eugene found a flash of anger and stood himself. "Of course I did! She's the love of my life."

"_Was_, Flynn. You married _me."_

"Because I didn't have a choice!"

"You made your choice long ago!"

"That was a mistake. I ran for a _reason!"_

"Your reason was the mistake. This is exactly why you are not allowed outside."

"Oh, and why," his words tumbled over a dry laugh. "Because I didn't chose you? Because I wanted to have my own life? My own _freedom? _You've–"

"Look where that got you–"

"–caged me here! You _know–"_

"–had just listened to me–"

Eugene pitched his voice louder. "First chance I get, you _know _I'd run–"

"None of this would be necessary if you would just–"

"–take Robby and _leave for Rapunzel. _At least she_–"_

He didn't know how it happened. One minute he was standing with his husband towering over him. The next, he was sitting back in the chair with a stinging cheek. Baron grabbed the sides of the chair, face burning and chest heaving. With his head still tilted from the momentum, Eugene blinked dumbly at the wall.

"Do not ever," Baron punctuated the threat with a rough shake. "Speak of that wretch. _Especially_ to our daughter. Understand?"

"…you hit me." His voice was small. "You never hit me."

"I have been lenient with you, _pet."_ Baron spat. "Done nothing but ensure you are safe and well cared for. The least you can do is obey me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." For good measure, he added an unsteady, "sir." When the man continued to snarl, he tried a tentative, "lord?"

"I am your husband, _love_."

"Love?" He squeaked.

"Good. Now," His husband inhaled as he straightened. "Clean yourself and wait for me in our chambers. Wear that favorite dress of mine, won't you? The one with scarlet and gold silk."

"Of…of course." He hesitated. "May I…go now? Love…?"

"Go."

And so he went. He scrambled out of the chair and sprinted for their shared room. He barely noticed the guard assigned to him struggled to keep up with the frantic speed. He burst into the prison. In a rapid blur of panic and fear, he washed himself down in the bathroom and dressed himself up. Necklaces, bracelets, and anklets. A quick comb to the hair. He checked himself over in the full-length mirror and fidgeted with straightening invisible creases in the dress. Anxious anticipation crawled along his sweat-coated skin.

Nothing could save him from his husband.

* * *

He couldn't believe this.

After a brutal session between the sheets, Baron had stormed out and left him. _Alone_. He had bathed once more and scrubbed till his skin felt raw. Then dressed and tentatively wandered out of the room. A guard waited and his cheeks burned with shame. _Heard everything, I bet._

Now, here he was limping to their daughters' chambers and feeling like a cornered animal. _She's safe. Baron wouldn't hurt her_. _She's safe_…

Footsteps shadowed him. His lower back throbbed and he hissed between his teeth. Eventually they arrived and he hesitated a second. What would he find on the other side? He steeled his trembling nerves. _She could be crying in there. _He lifted a fist and knocked.

A muffled voice answered him. He glanced at the guard flanking him but the man just placed himself beside the door. Eugene turned the knob and let himself in.

"Robby…?"

Ice slammed against his stomach and he staggered back from the force. Recognition clicked and he swept the frozen girl into his arms and kicked the door shut. His baby girl buried her face into the crook of his neck and sobbed. He murmured soothing nonsense and stumbled his way to the large bed in the corner. So focused on his daughter, he didn't notice the various objects scattered throughout the floor. His foot snagged on something smooth and his weight pitched forwards.

Sharp pain sliced his calf and he gasped, tucking his daughter close as they tumbled to the ground. Warmth oozed from the pulsing pain and then the ground itself _erupted._

He gasped, scrambling backwards as rocks, _familiar _rocks, shot from the ground and followed his movement. He tightened the hold on his daughter and struggled to stand but his body _burned _and his calf _ached a_nd the rocks were steadily approaching so he curled around his baby girl and prayed.

Triangular rocks with blue cracks converged around them. They blocked out the fading sunlight filtering through the window. Robby continued to sob, unaware, as they were surrounded by the stones. But, once their surroundings were completely obscured, the rocks stopped growing.

Tentatively, he touched the cold surface. Solid and impenetrable. Robby cried and cried and, confused beyond belief, he pulled away from the rocks to curl tighter around her.

Her words slowly blended from gibberish to sense. "–sorry, so _sorry, Daddy!"_

Eugene shushed her fears. "No, no, baby girl. _Sunshine_. Hey, it's okay. Not your fault. Papa was just upset. I upset him, I'm sorry."

The cracks within the rocks glowed blue, like veins. Warily, he shot them a look before refocusing on his terrified child.

"N-no!" She hiccuped and snot smeared onto his shoulder. "No! Papa hurt you!"

Eugene went rigid. "…what did you see…?"

The cold seemed to increase. He held her tighter, briefly worried she'd suffocate before she continued to speak and the worry forgot itself. "Y-you said you'd take me and leave and-and then Papa slapped you!"

He sagged. "Oh, sunshine, it's okay."

"N-no it's _not_!"

The rocks glowed brighter and somehow slid closer, pressing in on them. "Sunshine, _Robby_, Papa is just stressed right now, okay? He's been very busy with his work and…and Daddy just…upset him."

He shifted as she cried louder and the rocks advanced, forcing him into a tighter ball as they pushed against his back. His body burned with pain. Robby wailed. "Doesn't make it _right_!"

Eugene pushed back against the cold stone but they wouldn't budge. He grunted as the cut on his calf continued to bleed. "How 'bout this: we don't talk about Princess Rapunzel anymore, okay? That'll keep Papa happy. How's that sound?"

The air felt stuffy as she struggled to breathe. "But I like talking about her! It's not fair!"

"Sunshine, Robby," He panicked as a haze lightened his head. _Can't breathe._ "_Robin_, I love you. Nothing can change that, okay? I love you. No matter what happens, I–" He wheezed, unable to force enough air.

Robby finally noticed their surroundings when she pulled away. "Daddy? _Daddy_!" Of all reactions, she shot to her feet and got _mad._ "Stop it! Stop it right now! You're hurting him!"

Blackness blinded him. He thought he'd finally passed out before the light shifted blue and the rocks peeled away like layers until they were once more in the room. Faintly, he realized the rocks had flattened themselves to the floor. The moon drifted across the sky, illuminating the _black_ _stone _floor.

"Robby…?" Confused beyond belief, he watched the faint reflection of blue and black in his daughter's blue eyes. _Blue? She has brown eyes like…me?_ His little girl dropped to his side, checking him over. He waved her off and opened his arms. "Mmm fine."

"Daddy, _I'm so sorry_." She snuggled into the weak hug. "Rocky does that when I'm upset."

"Huh?"

She shoved her face into his own. "We need to go. What if Papa hurts you again?" She faced the rock floor. "Rocky, can you get us out of here?"

"_Huh_?"

Something buzzed before a stream of rocks shot from the ground, leading the way to the window. They erupted from the walls, piercing the structure and shattering glass along the way. The ground quaked and the wall crumbled. Eugene stared. _What._

"C'mon, Daddy!" A small force of cold snatched his wrist. She struggled to drag him along. The door smashed open and the guard rushed in. "Ugh, Rocky, help!"

Rocks blocked the guard. A sheet of them rose beneath Eugene's body. He flinched as they tilted sideways and he slid down to land on shaky feet. Robby grabbed him once more and they were off. Out the window and falling onto a blue-ish black surface that pooled beneath their airborne feet.

Eugene struggled to keep up. His whole body hurt but the magic rocks kept appearing beneath them before crumbling to the ground the moment they stepped off the platforms. Honestly, it was terrifying. And his daughter wouldn't slow either.

It wasn't until they had run above a nearby forest did they finally begin a descent to the ground. Somewhere in his mind, Eugene knew Baron would follow the trail of the rocks that had crumbled behind them. But as of now they had put distance between the two. Only once his socked feet touched the ground did he realize they were outside. _They were outside. _

"_Stars_," he resisted a mental breakdown as Robby urged them along. "We're outside."

The rocks occasionally emerged to guide them towards a well worn path. Once they were on it, the rocks stopped appearing altogether. Briefly, Eugene wondered if he recognized the area. It felt somewhat familiar. But what did he know?

Something rumbled behind them and Eugene ducked them into a bush. Robby curled against his front while they watched, wary.

A pair of horses appeared followed by a covered wagon painted with a round yellow symbol. The coachman whistled as held the reins. The wooden vehicle passed and Eugene spotted their chance. They were headed in the same direction and the man didn't seem to be associated with the Baron. Even looked like a trader or a merchant, so, maybe…

"Let's go."

He picked her up and darted over. Muscle memory guided him as he clambered up the wheels and into the vehicle. _Lucky!_ Just as he had hoped, the interior of the wagon was lined with hay as well as various bags. His interest peaked. _Maybe there's some pants somewhere…?_

"Get some rest."

Eugene placed his poor girl to the hay and busied himself. Though he wanted to just pass out and never wake up, adrenaline pushed him to find a disguise. That, and running around in a dress just wasn't ideal. _How did Rapunzel do it?_ Robby settled while he quietly untied bag after bag in search of clothes.

Instead, all he found were bottles of wine and little bags of dyed powder. Apparently the trader dealt with exotic liquor and, what, festival flour? _What's it for?_ He didn't know. Just where was the wagon headed, anyway? He vaguely recognized the symbol but it was sloppily done. _Maybe he's an artist? Or at least not a very good one, then._

So. No pants. Still, the wagon moved faster than he could walk. Eugene retied the bags, wrapped around his daughter, and buried themselves under hay. It would be a long ride.

Turns out, it wasn't a long ride. That, or it was because they both had fallen asleep. Either way, he found himself waking to a muffled commotion. Alarm shot through him. _Had Baron found them already?_ Brushing aside some hay, he realized no one was in the wagon. Yet. And they had stopped. He steadied his breathing to listen.

"…Festival of Dreams, sir. Would you like to check, just in case?"

Gently, he gathered little Robby and shrugged off the hay. The voices moved towards them and he headed towards the sunlit front. How long had they slept? Blearily, his daughter woke and he pressed a finger to her lips: a silent signal.

Wood creaked and jostled as fabric was pushed aside. The flaps behind them began to move and he crept through the front opening where the coachman would usually sit. He hopped out and crouched beneath the vehicle, hardly daring to breathe. The voices continued, undisturbed, and he took the chance to glance around him.

A pair of boots waited behind the wagon. Two footsteps pattered above him. No one stood in front of the wagon other than the pair of horses. But if he moved in front he could be seen. If he moved to the side he could be seen. As it was, the safest spot was beneath the wagon. He checked the front once more to see a moat in front of white stone wall. In the center of the wall was a metal studded drawbridge. A _closed _drawbridge. Huh. Was security tight here? _Might be able to work with that_… But would someone be watching from above the bridge?

The wagon shifted as the people stepped out. They continued to talk, walking around the vehicle. Wood groaned as the drawbridge lowered. Once more, the wagon began to move and, with Robby in one arm, he crawled along with the movement. Across the bridge they went, undetected. Once they were inside what might have been a fortress or another castle and passed by a crowded street lined with shops, he snuck out from under and slunk to the shadows.

"Stay here, Robby." Eugene tucked her beside a dumpster. "Daddy will be back, okay? Just give me a second."

His body protested as he pushed himself past his limits. He knew the moment the adrenaline ran out, he'd collapse. So he had to make this fast. He scouted the area and swept from shadow to shadow until he spotted a clothing stand beside two apple carts. There, he spotted male clothing on display. Though they were visibly for a bigger man and in an obvious spot, they'd have to do.

He kept his head down as he crept close to an apple cart. Old wool lined the wooden containers. The apple merchant spoke with someone perusing the second apple cart. The moment the fabric merchant turned to face a customer of their own, he grasped the edge of the wool and yanked.

Apples flooded to the ground, rolling in people's path and tripping them. People yelled. Someone screamed "thief!" He swept the old wool to cover his hair like a hood before he deftly picked his way across the scattered food. In one swift movement, he swiped various clothing, kicked the stand towards approaching guards in golden armor, and sprinted to the shadows. His dress billowed behind him.

Yells followed him as he snuck into a nearby alley. Seemingly a dead end given the stone wall and pile of crates in front of him. The streets felt vaguely familiar: like an odd sense of deja vu, but a vaguely familiar voice gruffed "nowhere to run" and he shook off the notion. Silently, he scaled up the pile of crates, almost tripping on the hems of his dress. He leapt from one to the next before kicking the top crate down and sending the rest scattering. He sprinted along the stone wall to the rooftops. The guards couldn't follow him using the same path.

With blood roaring in his ears, he didn't recognize the sunny skyline. Still, an odd sense of familiarity nagged at him as he ran one direction. He dropped onto someone's balcony, checked no one was watching, and hastily changed clothes. First pulled on was the ridiculously long green pants. Second pulled off was the dress. Third pulled on was an unbuttoned, loose shirt. Fourth was the scarf that he wrapped around his neck and lower face. He probably looked suspicious, like he had just stolen them (which he just did) but, as he rolled up the cuffs of the pants and buttoned the shirt, so long as he stuck to the shadows no one would have reason to suspect him. _Just wish there were shoes._

He slung the silk dress over his arm, briefly wondering if he could sell it, before dismissing the idea. Baron would find him sooner if he did. That man was like a hound with his ability to hunt. So he'd keep it. Maybe burn it. Or just cut it up to act as a blanket. There was probably enough fabric for it, right? He didn't know.

He clambered back onto the roof and, after jumping from one shingled rooftop to the next, made his way back down. More deja vu struck him as he wove from back alley to alley before finally finding where he had left his little girl.

She wasn't there.

"Robby?" He hissed and spun around, wide eyed. "Robin, this isn't funny!"

His legs felt like fire. His lower back throbbed. The cut on his calf oozed blood. And amidst the rising headache, he struggled to breathe. _Where's my baby girl? _Black spots threatened to cross his vision and he forced himself to inhale. _She has to be close. Baron couldn't…he couldn't have caught us already._

Not to mention his daughter had apparently made friends with the _moonstone rocks._

"Not the time." He muttered and scanned the bustling street.

Civilians and the merchants alike cleaned the mess he had made. A faint trace of guilt twinged in his heart but he shoved it aside. He did this to survive_. Funny. Thought the same thing years ago…_

"Stupid conscience." He growled and tracked the guards' movements. They were back to regular patrol, it seemed. So he had lost them. Good. _Still got it. _Which he shouldn't be proud of, but couldn't help it. "Alright…if I were Robby, where would I go?"

His stomach growled. When had they last eaten? _Not since lunch yesterday._

So, then. Food. But she wasn't a thief. Stealing wasn't an option in her book. So then, what…?

"…strangest little girl, Brenda." A middle aged lady gossiped with an older one. "She looked to be about six but the way she talked was so much more mature! She said she wanted to meet the princess. Can you believe it? So I asked 'where are your parents?' And she said her Daddy was _somewhere_ of all things!"

Eugene tuned into the conversation but they were moving further into the crowd. So, he steeled his nerves, rolled back his shoulders, and strolled into the crowd of strangers. He tried to look interested in the shops as he fidgeted with the silk dress and eavesdropped.

"Well, I told her she's in luck! The Festival of Dreams will bring her majesty out of that stuffy ole palace. She always did love the idea of dreams."

"Yes, such a shame hers was broken…"

_The princess._ He tried not to think too hard about the idea of dreams and broken hearts. He needed to find his sunshine. _The palace._

He wove his way through the crowd, summoning long faded bravado to make him look like he belonged. He tried to ignore any puzzled stares thrown his way. Judging by the sheer amount he was sweating, he didn't do a good job. Still, he worked his way towards the massive building in the center of what he assumed was the kingdom. Along the way, he kept his eyes peeled for his baby girl.

He'd made it all the way to a frighteningly familiar square before trouble found him. The crowd had steadily become more and more packed. He thought he had successfully blended in. But someone had spotted the intruder in their midst.

"…Fitzherbert?"

_Hookfoot?_

"Eugene Fitzherbert, is that you?"

Eugene did what any sensible person would do.

He ran.

People yelled as he shoved them aside, darting frantically around or plowing directly through them. He sprinted for the palace walls, praying he could make it without being caught. _For all the stars above and below, why is Hookfoot here?_

Guards followed the commotion and caught sight of him. Probably assuming he was a thief, or the thief from before, they gave chase. He almost wanted to cry. His body hurt _so much. _When would he get a break? Still, he continued to run.

Just when he arrived at the front of the palace and skidded between several guards legs, he caught sight of familiar blonde hair. Standing in front of his daughter and wearing a sad pastel blue in the palace square, was none other than…

"…Blondie…"

The two turned at the name. Footsteps pounded gravel and instinct threw him forwards. He grabbed his baby girl and retreated. She wriggled and shrieked but he ran with her protests haunting his ears. They made it all the way to the other exit before guards had finally caught up to them. He halted as they were surrounded. With crossbows ready.

"You have some nerve, _Rider." _A familiar man stormed into view. Eugene swallowed. Was everyone he knew here? Just where was he? Realization flashed. _Corona. Stars I'm an idiot. _The Captain of the Royal Guard spat at him. "Leaving for six years only to show up and kidnap a child? Should've known you were _scum."_

"Uh um." So much for that plan. His daughter shivered in his arms. He fumbled to diffuse the situation. "If scum has these dashingly good looks, what's that make you?"

"Not so dashing with that bruise on your face. Did one of my men give that to you? Because it's well deserved."

He winced. _Cassandra never came back, then._

The Captain lifted his own crossbow. "Let the girl go, Rider."

His girl whispered. "Daddy, I'm scared."

In the corner of his eye, he spotted brilliant blonde forcing her way through the group of guards. Gently, he placed Robby to the ground but she clutched his arm. With her hold on him, she was still in the line of fire.

"Daddy, are they gonna hurt me?"

His heart broke but he couldn't move or risk a flying arrow. "No, sunshine."

"Are they gonna hurt you like Papa did?"

When he hesitated, her expression darkened. His baby girl whipped around and balled her fists.

She screamed. "Don't touch him!"

"What did you do to her? Blackmail?" The Captain knelt and beckoned for her. "Sweetie, it's okay. We mean no harm. Come away from the criminal."

Rapunzel finally arrived. "Don't–don't hurt him!"

"Princess," the Captain protested. "He holds a child hostage. If we're not careful, he'll be the cause of her–"

"He's innocent!"

"He _stole_ from innocents."

"Let him go, Captain!"

While the two bickered, Eugene took the chance to murmur. "Go to them, Robby. Daddy will be fine."

"Stop lying!" She snapped, loud enough to hear. "Papa hurt you! They'll hurt you too!"

The Captain tried to soothe. "Sweetie, whatever he told you–"

"Shut up!" She snarled and grabbed her Daddy's wrist. "You're just as bad as Papa! Roc–"

Eugene had half a second to realize the temperature dropped. The other half was spent snatching his daughter and yanking her into a desperate hug. _The rocks might_–

"_Don't_." He hissed. "Don't call for Rocky."

_Because, okay, calling rocks were a thing now. What's that compared to magic hair?_ He didn't know. But he did know he had to stop this before anyone got hurt.

"Drop her, scum!" A guard called.

Robby fought her way free just as an arrow flew. He lurched for his screaming child, screaming himself, and then darkness erupted around them. Something snapped and with the cracks between the rocks barely giving him enough light to see, he frantically checked over his baby girl.

She cried. "It hurts, Daddy."

His heart shattered. _They were too slow. _Desperately, he shushed her and tried to look her over but she continued to cry. The tip of the arrow was embedded in her shoulder. _They needed a doctor._

"Please let this work." He muttered. "Uh, Rocky? Please let us out. She needs help." When the rocks didn't budge, he continued to plead. "They didn't mean to hurt her! They'll fix her, she'll be okay. But we need them. _Please!"_

Was he seriously begging a hunk of rock to let them go? Yeah, apparently. _What has the world come to? _Luckily the rock peeled away and he staggered into sunlight. The guards and Rapunzel watched with bated breath as he stumbled towards them. His body was finally shutting down.

"Help her." He wheezed and forced himself to place her down and pull away. "She's hurt."

Robby moaned, reaching for him with tears in her eyes. He shook his head and retreated another step. When her expression broke, so did his body. He collapsed. Breathing was like drinking through a straw.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed. Suddenly she was by their side.

"Help her." He groaned to the dirt. "_Please._"

"Of-of course. Guards! Take her to the infirmary. She needs help. _Now."_

People lurched into action. A small warmth combed through his hair. Boots approached. "And him?"

"Take him to the infirmary as well." The strokes stilled. "He's clearly hurt as well. _Now, _Captain."

"…yes, Your Majesty."

With that, he blacked out.

* * *

**Notes: ****Been tinkering on Part 3 to this story. Surprised I've been motivated to keep going but comments have helped encourage me. Actually, I sorta have a plan for this story. Apparently an older!Varian will appear in Part 4, huh. At least, if I can write that far. Geeze, at this rate I'll have to stick Shattered Dreams into its own story section.**

**Guest from May 3rd: Poor Eugene indeed, heh heh. And does Robby rescuing themselves count as a rescue? **

**Guest from May 6th: About Chapter 2, yeah, I wish more stories played with the idea of Eugene gaining rock powers from the moonstone. It was definitely fun to play with though I'm not sure how I would continue that story. I mean, sure, further explanation on his newfound powers would be nice but then I'd have to figure them out more. And thank you for the compliments!**

**Thank you for reading reviewing! I appreciate it.**


End file.
